Valkenburg Mirror
by Tofu Leader
Summary: Doumeki makes a request to Watanuki,who even though refused at first,ends up doing it. Solo Watanuki. Oneshot.


**AN:** I just had to write pr0n,I did this at the spur of the moment! Welp anyways,today I'm doing another oneshot,but it's for a new category! This is my first XXXHolic fic and I hope I got all the characters personalities down,if not I am terribly sorry I just recently got into it-.-'...Anyways please enjoy!

Valkenburg Mirror

"What. The. HELL!" Watanuki yelled,hearing the strange command coming for the indifferent looking boy next to him, "What kind of request is that!" Watanuki continued to yell,waving his hands crazily above him.

"Just what I said,I want you to look in the mirror." Doumeki replied,walking away from the still yelling boy, "Oh also,don't forget my bento tomorrow,I would like hotdogs shaped like octopuses."

"Why the hell would I make your bento you pervert!" The seer yelled after the taller boy,before huffing and turning around to go to his _wonderful _job as Yuuko's slave.

"Damn pervert asking me to do a thing like _that_,as if I would listen to him!" He continued to mumble,every so often waving his arms around.

Thankfully as soon as he walked into the shop and was overwhelmed by the numerous commands of cleaning and cooking that he soon forgot about his little chat with the other male.

However his job didn't go on forever,sure it seemed like it was the longest and most tiring thing he has ever done but Yuuko did eventually pass out from all the sake she and drank. So once he was done cleaning up the mess and pulling a blanket on top of his boss,did the conversation float back into his thoughts.

"Ah why did he have to say that?" Watanuki yelled,bringing his hands up to his head,walking out of the shop, "That shameless jerk! Gosh I can't believe he said that without even batting an eye!"

Yelling all his way home,stopping every so often to bang his head on a nearby fences,Watanuki was completely flustered when he walked into his apartment,never had he thought about doing what Doumeki had told him to do. Which got him thinking if he was normal at all,he was even more concerned that he,in all his 16 years,hadn't even wanked off.

"I'm sure it's natural,I'm just a late bloomer. Besides,I have morals and would never ever think about Himawari -chan like that,she's too cute." He sighed,thinking of his beloved crush, "I still can't think of her doing..._that_."

Sighing once again before walking over to his room to grab his pajamas,once in his hand he made his way to his small bathroom only to stop in front of his mirror, "Tsk perverted bastard." He muttered,flipping off his reflection hoping that Doumeki had seen him do so. Walking over to where he couldn't see his reflection anymore and hoping that nether could Doumeki. Once 'safe',Watanuki began to pull off his clothes slowly. Once he was completely nude,he made sure to not look down and turned the bath on.

Once the water was to his liking did he descended into the nice hot water,his thoughts still on Doumeki's request caused him to look over at the mirror every once an awhile. He tried sighing and willing the thoughts away,however that caused the thoughts to grow and even made him imagine somethings which caused him to blush.

"This is all stupid Doumeki's fault!" He yelled,hitting the water that had begun to chill.

In all honesty he didn't know why he did it,he supposed it was because the conversation wouldn't leave his head all day,but when Watanuki walked out of the bath and grabbed his towel,covering himself,and continued his walk to his bedroom,forgetting his pajamas. He quickly turned on the lights and shut his door looking at the full body mirror in front of him. Glaring his most hate-filled glare at the owner of his other eye,hoping that he was able to see right now just how much he despised him.

Watanuki continued to glare for a few minutes longer before gripping the top of his towel were he hesitated. Realization soon crept in and he looked down at his naked torso and covered hips. He didn't know when or how it happened,but for the first time in all his 16 years he had gotten hard,once again blaming it on the perverted conversation. He hesitantly looked back up at his reflection hoping to any god that would listen that Doumeki couldn't see what was going on anymore.

"_It...it wouldn't _hurt_ if I did it in front of a mirror,this isn't to make the perverted bastard happy,but just for my own...curiosity._" Watanuki thought to himself.

Looking away from his reflection,Watanuki stared at the wall next to him,while slowly pealing the towel off of him. Still looking at the wall he slowly sat down onto the ground. Once situated,Watanuki hesitantly moved his eyes from the wall to the mirror in front of him.

He blushed madly at what he saw and at what Doumeki might be seeing. He could see _everything_, his face bright red and his cock extremely hard,he had no idea that it could stand up like that,it was almost touching his stomach,however the thing that made him blush the most was the sight of his entrance,it was just there on proud display for him and,now he hoped not,the archer to see.

He was about to grab his towel to cover himself but then thought otherwise, "_What if that bastard is looking,hell he'll probably call me a scaredy-cat and embarrassed me in front of Himawari-chan._" With that thought,he willed himself to stay presented.

After a few minutes of just sitting there and staring at himself,Watanuki slowly slid his fingers to his member,gripping it softly and moving his wrist up and down,he was amazed by how good it felt and wondered why he didn't do this sooner.

He started to gain more confidence in his movements and,he would never admit it,but the thought of someone else watching this and he himself watching him turned him on all the more. He tightened his fingers around himself ,smearing the pre-cum that was now flowing freely all over it,while still looking up at the mirror.

He noticed that his expression had changed from being bashful to now a completely lust filled one:his blush was still present,now reaching to his chest,his eyes half lidded in pleasure,while his mouth was slightly opened giving off heavy pants and a few moans here and there.

He moved his gaze down to his blushing chest,noticing his perked nipples,not knowing what to do,he experimentally tweaked one of them with his free hand,he moaned loudly before letting go of his nipple and trailing his had downward to meet the other.

He looked back up at his face,leaning forward so that he was now balanced on his knees,he moved both his hand over his member,tightening his grip even more.

His breaths now came in short pants,looking at himself being consumed with pleasure,he stopped for a moment,trying to regain composure,before leaning back and lying on his back with his knees bended up and his feet planted firmly on the ground,he made sure that he could still see his face.

He trailed one hand down his left side until it rested softly on one of cheeks,massaging it gently. While the other played with one of his pink nipples. He was so turned on,it almost scared him that he enjoyed looking at himself do these things and how his body automatically moved on its own,as if knowing what would cause the greatest amount of pleasure.

Looking at his reflected hand on his ass,he moved it slowly,liking the tingling sensation that it left behind,to the crest of his bum. He grabbed hold of his left cheek before pulling it open slightly.

There it was again,his now twitching,pink entrance. Still holding onto his cheek,he used one of his long fingers to extend and gently rub at his hole,moaning loudly as he did so. Removing his hand he brought it up while still looking at himself,gently placed a finger inside his mouth,his hand that was abusing his chest slid down to stroke at his member softly,almost teasingly.

Sucking slightly on his finger,making sure it was wet enough for what his body wanted him to do next. He gave a loud moan when he felt himself about to cum,he removed his hand from his member pouting at the tease,but he knew he wanted this to last longer so he didn't go back to stroking himself.

Instead he moved his right hand down and pulled on his right globe so his puckered entrance was shown. Once he thought his finger was wet enough he removed his hand,and used his now wet finger to stroke at his entrance,panting heavily as he did so. He looked back up at his face as he slowly slid his finger inside,tensing at the intrusion.

Once it was all the way to the knuckle,Watanuki looked back down at his finger inside him,he moaned at the erotic sight. Letting his knees fall down,he moved his right arm back up so that all his weight was now on his right elbow as he sat up slightly. He moved his left arm into a more comfortable position before moving his finger slowly out of him,all the while looking at the reflection of him doing it.

He couldn't believe he was doing this,but at that moment he could care less,awkwardly he moved his free hand to his weeping member and began to pump it in time with his finger,not knowing what else to do,he watched as he entrance was stretched more when he added another finger.

Moving his fingers faster and faster,he moaned uncontrollably,willing himself not to fall back and loose site of his reflection. Both hands began to move at alarming rates,his eyes almost fully closed and his body twitching,he was almost there he knew it,he just needed something else to bring him over the top.

The image of Doumeki jacking off at the sight of him did just that. Moaning and throwing his head back in bliss,Watanuki spilled his seed all over himself. He removed his fingers but continued to pump himself,he laid flat on his back,his body twitching from his release.

Once he was done cumming,he removed his shaky hand from his member and laid it next to him on the floor. He laid there trying to catch his breath and trying to calm his heartbeat. Once he gain composure,he sat up and glared at his reflection again before mouthing very clearly, "Don't. Think. I. Did. This. For. YOU!" and flipping off the one other person that could possibly see him.

Watanuki stood up and made his way back to the bathroom to clean up and to retrieve his forgotten pajamas.

The next day was an extremely,embarrassing one. After laying in bed the previous night,the realization of that little mirror play that he just did caught up to him,he yelled and blushed madly and couldn't sleep a wink. At school however it was even worse,as soon as he saw Doumeki he turned bright red and ran away from the taller teen yelling.

Watanuki thought he was safe until lunch time came around and Doumeki was somehow able to sneak up on him and ask for his bento with a straight face. Thinking that the archer hadn't seen him last night Watanuki became less tense.

"More tea." Doumeki said,holding up his empty cup.

"Ah! Jerk,this isn't for you! Why are you even here!" Watanuki yelled,put still poured Doumeki his tea.

Their lunch continued as usual until the bell rang and Doumeki leaned over,his mouth right next to Watanuki's ear, "Oh yeah,that was a really hot show last night." He said,standing back and covering his ears when Watanuki screamed and flung his arms up into the air.

**AN:** I had to use Valkenburg Mirror, as my title,I laughed so hard when I read the definition,plus it's pretty much what Watanuki did XD. Welp hope you enjoyed,no flaming and review if you liked it or if you think it needs improvement,I hate it that my stories have loads of people favorite them but with little reviews...well until next time ^.^


End file.
